


A Good Omens playlist

by WoodsWitch



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Musical inspiration, Not really a story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodsWitch/pseuds/WoodsWitch
Summary: So this is a set of songs I often listen to when writing GO fics. Hoping others might find some inspiration for stories or fan videos*...or perhaps just a new favorite artist.*I have ideas for some these, detailed in "chapters", but do not do video editing or animation. If you do end up making a music video, please post link to comments!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)





	1. Song list

* = full lyrics & scene pairings in chapters 2+

**[Stealing My Heart - Rolling Stones](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_GTBhfI_UYw)***

Not a bad summary of an unexpected relationship. With fitting references to alcohol, nuns, magic tricks, parks, and dinner.

_We're standing so far apart; We had a string of false starts_

_I can't seem to stop it now. It grows and it grows and it grows_

**[Like a Bullet - Stephanie Heinzmann](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1i17bqQtghA)***

This one definitely feels like a Crowley POV song:

 _So many times you have seen me around;_ _And when you've seen me you know what I'm about_

 _I'm not the kind of girl who cares what you think;_ _I choose to swim when all the others just sink..._

**[Hot Mess - Cobra Starship](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPRtc3AExwg)***

While it might not be Aziraphale's vocabulary, I'm convinced he'd concur with the sentiment:

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you_

_And I'm like 'hot damn, let me make you my boo'_

[ **You Don't See It - The Duhks** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-vYeG7FMjo)

A good pining song. I picture first verse for Aziraphale, second for Crowley. (Also, appropriate band name!)

**[Not in Love - Enrique Iglesias, Ft. Kelis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njKo3l0MKQ0)***

Denial isn't just a river in Egypt:

_You call me on the phone; I act like nothing's going on_

_We're driving in my car; I pretend that you don't turn me on_

[ **Light The Match - Mirah** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjBNcZTEhDQ)

_I want to light a fire, in your heart tonight_

_Oh, tell me why do I so yearn to cause trouble..._

(Another Crowley one, obviously)

[ **Straight Up - Paula Abdul** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=El1kgCqD7Xk)

This one feels like the argument that was probably going on in Aziraphale's head for a few decades after that "Little demonic miracle of my own" bit. As in: "Oh, shit I am definitely in love with Crowley. But he's a demon! Well, so what - he clearly loves _me_. Doesn't he? That doesn't seem very demonic. But then neither does disapproving of drowning humans, or rescuing me and my books. Oh, bother."

_If you are all that you seem; then, baby, I'm moving way too slow_

[ **Rainy Night In Soho - The Pogues** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yp9opU34bmo)

Used this one in 'A price to pay', proposing Crowley got a bit too drunk and spilled his guts to the band in a muddled way that resulted in this song.

[ **That's All - Genesis** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bkm3LJTSCWU)

This could really just be a compilation of bickering ( _'I could say day, you'd say night. Tell me it's black when I know that it's white'_ ) and looks ( _'Why does it always seem to be, me lookin' at you, you lookin' at me'_ ) and gooey moment ( _'Truth is I love you, more than I wanted to; There's no point in trying to pretend'_ ). And how can you beat the band NAME after all?

Full lyrics in video.

[ **The Right Kind Of Wrong - LeAnn Rimes** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pN0p44dGhI4)

Most of this could work for either POV, but the "big mistake" bit sounds more like Aziraphale, the "I should try to run...but every time I run, you're the one I run to" bit more like Crowley.

_Lovin' you isn't really something I should do; Shouldn't want to spend my time with you_

_Well, I should try to be strong; But baby, you're the right kind of wrong_

[ **Walk Me Home - P!nk** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kG-k4YCY5C4)

Already a Good Omens fanvid, linked here.

[ **Bad Moon Rising - Credence Clearwater Revival** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YlTUDnsWMo)

Because Armageddon:

_I see a bad moon rising; I see trouble on the way_

_I see earthquakes and lightning; I see bad times today_

[ **Paint it Black - Rolling Stones** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YYjvKiVw4M)

The Stones are definitely a Crowley band. And this seems to fit that specific couple of hours where he thinks Aziraphale died in the burning bookshop (and the world is ending, and his colleagues want to kill him).

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black_

_I see my red door; I must have it painted black_

_Maybe then I'll fade away, and not have to face the facts_

_It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black_

_No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue_

_I could not foresee this thing happening to you_

_If I look hard enough into the setting sun_

_My love will laugh with me before the morning comes_

**[Maps - 1970's-style cover of Maroon 5 song by Postmodern Jukebox](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gO_lxThc1M) **

Think this works for Crowley in general, but particularly makes me think of "wherever you are, I'll come to you" and his efforts to get to Tadfield.

**Stand By You - Rachel Platten**

_Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you._

Yup. That's accurate...

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TEljZl9rd-M&t=51s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TEljZl9rd-M&t=51s)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9CX-KdD3jd8>

(Note: second one uses uncredited fan art, which I don't really approve of...but it was an interesting insight into the extent of pre-show shipping and the ways different people pictured the book characters)

**[Givin' Up The Fight - Adrienne Young](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IhlKIfLnBuw) **

I recall my mom remarking once that this has odd lyrics for a love song ( _'You belong, just as I do, to the dark and to the light. Right or wrong, it's just two points of view; so, baby I am givin' up the fight'_ ). It works PERFECTLY in this context, though, and ended up giving the title to one of my first fics ('Giving up the fight'), which focused on the missing scene between the apocawhoops and the body swap.

[ **Die Another Day - Madonna** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qP4fNHaXE70)

For the body swap plan, of course, or maybe the whole last day plus that bit. _'Sigmund Freud...analyze this'_ indeed.

Full lyrics in video.

**[Whole World With You - Willie Nile](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQ1UFjxBpxY)***

This gave a title to the last chapter of 'A price to pay', because the imagery is a very good fit to GO: _'They say that pleasure is the right of kings: fruitcakes, Cadillacs, and diamond rings. A dozen oysters, and a bird that sings...'_

[ **Halo - Motown-style cover of Beyonce song by Postmodern Jukebox** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6fAK0MHs4xE)

I'm sure someone has already done a Good Omens video with the original song, but I like this one. Retro feel and male vocalist.


	2. Stealing My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the Rolling Stones

Well, luck is expensive, and freedom comes cheap  
When love's on the menu I don't drink so deep [Antichrist arrival wine swig]  
I was just out there to have me some fun ['What the hell did you just do?]  
But it's easier said than done [OK, fine - no one's actually murdering anyone!]

We're standing so far apart [Bandstand 'We could go off together']  
We had a string of false starts [Wessex: 'I am SHOCKED']  
I can't seem to stop it now ['Beebop' car acceleration]  
It grows and it grows and it grows [Elaborate Crowley hand gestures]  
Stealin' my heart (x3) [Fond moments montage]

My cards on the table, can look up my sleeves [Bday card-trick gone wrong]  
You say you are honest, but love is for thieves [Aziraphale scuttling off with 'Nice and accurate prophecies']  
I was just out there, chaste as a nun [Antichrist basket hand-off]  
But it's easier said than done ['Sorry to break up an intimate moment...']

Yeah, like a shot in the dark [Dramatic paintball response]  
You hit me right out of the park [1860s duck feeding]  
I can't seem to stop it now.  
It grows and it grows and it grows  
Stealin' my heart (x3)

Well, you've got no money, and I've got no charm [Coin dropping & pained response]  
When you're in a panic, I stay so calm ['What to do about Antichrist' arguments]  
I was just out there to have me some fun ['Come on Hamlet: Buck up!']  
But that's easier said than done ['All right, fine - I'll do that one']

Yeah, thought I was sharp ['Ha!' after trapping Hastur]  
You were a walk in the park [Post-apocawhoops ice cream]  
I thought you were dinner ['One single better idea' grimace response and demure napkin dab]  
But you were the show [Dramatic rabbit reveal]  
Stealin' my heart (x3)


End file.
